Cake
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: Anakin comes home to a rather unexpected surprise... First time Padme/Anakin story!


**Hello everyone! My goodness, I honestly can't remember the last time I put up a new story, or continued with any of my old stories. Do I have any excuse for my length of absence? Well... somewhat, yes I do. I've started a new job, and I'm beginning college courses, so I'm a bit busier than normal. But anywhoo... I really hope you enjoy this sweet little moment! It's my first time writing a Padme/Anakin story, so please don't be too harsh? :) **

**Cake**

There were precious few times when Anakin Skywalker could actually walk through that door. It was a nice door, he reasoned as he stood before it on a cool afternoon. All red painted over the metal, with a simple lock on the side.

The Coruscant sun was beaming in from a window down the hall, and he could faintly hear the telltale sounds of rush hour traffic. It was nice to be home. Anakin pressed the key code to get in, and the door hissed open. He stepped inside the spacious but luxurious apartment, taking in the cascading waterfall in the main living space and the balcony overlooking the finer points of the city around. C3PO perked up when he saw him, but Anakin held a finger to his lips. _Quiet. _

There were sounds coming from the kitchen, which was odd. Last he'd checked Padme had been home alone. Teckla Minnau had the day off, which was why he'd chosen today to stop in. Anakin advanced silently onto the doorframe separating the main living space with the kitchen.

And stood there.

And gawked.

There was Padme- _his _Padme- wearing a midnight blue gown, her sleeves rolled up, and her hands plunged into…goop. She'd gotten flour smudged on her face, and her ever-meticulously styled hairstyle was escaping in wisps and strands, framing her face beautifully. She was frowning, and Anakin couldn't help but notice how adorable she was when she frowned underneath flour smudges and wisps of hair. He leaned against the doorframe, content to watch as she pounded at the goop- he assumed it was dough- in attempts to shape it.

Padme pulled her hands out of the mess and scowled harder at it, letting out an easily identifiable noise of frustration. Anakin bit back a laugh. There was no sense in letting her know he was there- not yet anyway. Padme turned away from him and the door to look at an open holo-book beside the goop, tracing her flour-covered finger down the words. Her face lit up in brilliant realization, and she said, "Ah."

Anakin laughed. She'd gone from adorably frustrated to gorgeous happiness. Padme turned slowly, her mouth forming an "o" and her eyes as big as saucers. For several long moments, in which Anakin composed himself and took in the front of her flour-covered gown, they both just stared.

And then, she hiccupped.

"Ani, you weren't supposed to be home for another three hours!" she exclaimed, still staring.

Anakin closed the gap between them and wiped a smudge of flour from her nose. "I wanted to surprise you, my love." He bent down and kissed her gently. "But it seems I'm the one surprised. What exactly are you doing?"

Padme looked sorrowfully at the mess and sighed, tapping her cheek. "I was trying to make a cake."

"A cake?"

She nodded. "A ginger cake."

Anakin glanced at the goop and then back at her. He swallowed. "And what's the reason for a ginger cake today?"

"Well, because you're home- early, I might add." She poked his chest. "And, it is your birthday."

An awkward silence followed, broken only by Padme's exasperated sigh.

"Really Ani? I figured you'd be a little bit more excited!"

"I am," he answered, grasping her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "You just…took me by surprise, s'all."

"Could you at least smile? I wanted this to be as close to…normal as possible."

Of course by normal, he knew she meant his past birthdays spent with his mother. Anakin swallowed. It was still hard to think of her, even though he couldn't imagine life getting any better.

"_Hey Mom, what are you making?" Anakin pulled a stool over beside her and climbed up on it to watch. Shmi Skywalker smiled down at her young son and tilted the bowl to show him._

"_Dough, for a ginger cake," she said, pulling it away before he could sample the contents. "Your favorite."_

_Anakin rested his blonde head against her arm. "You're the best, mom."_

"Anakin?" Padme touched his arm. He blinked and focused on her face.

"Hm?"

"Spacing out again?" She smiled. He smiled apologetically at her, shrugging a bit.

"Sorry, love."

Padme shook her head, the brilliant smile that had captured his heart so many years ago lighting up her face. "Want to help me?"

Anakin eyed the mess that was supposed to be dough. "A bit dangerous, don't you think?" he teased, wiping away a smudge of flour on her cheek. "I think facing an army of droids is safer."

"You're terrible, Ani." But she was still smiling as she took his hand and pulled him closer toward the counter.

"Help! I'm being held hostage by the most beautiful woman alive!"

Padme laughed a clear sound like bells. One of the many reasons Anakin fell more in love with her every time.

"So, what were you about to do?" he asked, poking the goop.

"We have to knead it fifty times."

"Fifty?" he asked incredulously. What kind of maniac would want to punch dough fifty times?

Padme nodded, looking slightly triumphant. "Yes, fifty. Why don't you get started and I'll ready the baking pan?"

Anakin couldn't help but feel a little trapped. By dough. The only thing that could possibly make it worse was if the celery men showed up just then…

An hour later, as they sat back on the sofa, contentedly full of ginger cake, Anakin looked down at his dozing wife's angelic face.

Yep, there were some things he'd done with his mom that he'd definitely trade for a chance with his wife.

He smiled.


End file.
